


They Didn't Tell Us What We're Up Against (I Just Want You Up Against Me)

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alfred Hamilton Is Terrible Like Always, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Cheesy, Engagement, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, OVERLY ROMANTIC AND CHEESY ENDING, Past Relationships, Pride!fic, Romantic Fluff, THEY DESERVE IT, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: (This is a sequel to Come Dancing.)James and Thomas navigate their engagement while dealing with Alfred's attempts to break them up.





	They Didn't Tell Us What We're Up Against (I Just Want You Up Against Me)

 

_Four months ago:_

“I just don’t see how the project is going to succeed, unless we give it a hundred percent of our efforts.” Thomas leans on his desk. “I want to make these houses completely self-supporting, not just for show.”

"When your father hired me I was well aware it was a good faith project, more for the appearance of doing good rather than actually doing it." James regards Thomas carefully. "What about you, my lord?" What Thomas says sounds good in theory, but does he really mean it?

"That's my father's title." Thomas says absently. Then he looks up at James, his eyes earnest and sincere. "I am not my father."

 _I know. Your father isn’t nearly as attractive._ James somehow manages not to say this aloud and instead just clears his throat.

“I know that my father is just putting up the facade to make it look as though they were a good addition to the neighborhood and community, but I want to make it actually happen.” He gazes at James. “Will you help me make that a reality?”

James is at a loss for words, but somehow looking into Thomas’s determined gaze, he can’t help agreeing.

*  *  *

_Now:_

In the two weeks since he agreed to get married, James hasn’t really had a spare moment to truly think about the matter. In addition to his work with Hamilton’s project, he’s also started helping another non-profit project on a halfway house & community center. It's attached to a prison, helping the ex-convicts get reoriented to society at their own pace. It’s less pay, but equally interesting.

He’s knee-deep in paperwork when he’s interrupted by a call from a number he recognizes and dreads.

James pauses a moment before he answers, and then, “Good afternoon, sir.”

“Good afternoon, James.” Alfred says. “Would you stop by the office a moment this afternoon? I have a topic I wish to discuss with you.”

“Of course, sir.” James glances at his watch. “Does four work for you?”

“That will suffice.” Hamilton hangs up and James sucks in a breath.

What the hell does Alfred want to talk about? If it’s about the housing project, it’s nearly done. James tries not to dwell on it and get back to work, but it’s hard.

By the time it’s four o’clock he just wants to get it over with.

 *  *  *

“Thank you for meeting with me today.” Alfred says brusquely. “Please, take a seat.”

James does, smoothing his suit nervously out of habit as he does. God, he feels self-conscious. He always does around Alfred. It was bad enough when he was just working for the man, but since he’s been dating Thomas, it’s ridiculous. He’s already sweating in his jacket.

Now Alfred surveys him across his desk with a narrowed expression.

“I suppose it will come as no surprise to you that I have to let you go from the housing project.” Alfred begins. “It’s lamentable to be sure, but unavoidable.”

James sits up straighter. “Sir, may I ask why?” It’s so  very nearly done and in spite of it having started out purely for show, it’s still worthwhile. He wants to see it completed.

“I think we both know why.” Alfred folds his hands together and gazes at James levelly.

James’s jaw tightens.

“My son has informed me that he and you intend to be married.” The expression on Alfred’s face shows what he thinks of that. “I hope you understand how unfortunate this entire situation is.”

It won’t solve a single thing if he punches his future father-in-law, James forces himself to remember that. “Sir, I know you don’t approve of Thomas and I getting married, but-”

“That is an understatement.” Alfred says crisply. “I am appalled at the lifestyle my son has chosen to pursue and his sexual involvement with you is extremely distasteful to me to say the least.”

James’s hands grip the arms of his chair so hard he’s worried he’s going to break it. He can endure this; he’s endured worse.

“Nevertheless, you were a good employee, in spite of your regrettable homosexual tendencies, so all I can say is that this entire matter is unfortunate all around.”

 _Let him stop talking. Let him stop talking or I’m going to fucking punch him so hard his teeth rattle_.

Alfred pauses there like he expects James to have some kind of rational response to that.

“I see.” Is all James manages.

“If my son or you come to your senses and you call off this charade of an engagement, I would consider writing you a reference.”

James slowly gets to his feet. He takes a deep breath and releases it, giving himself enough time to choose his words carefully. “Let me get this straight. If we call off our engagement, you’d _consider_ writing me a reference?” At this point he's afraid he might start laughing out pure hysterics. 

“That’s correct.”

James just shakes his head. “I’m afraid I must be going.” He starts for the door.

“It’s not even the first time he’s been engaged, you know.” Alfred says almost as an afterthought.

“Excuse me?” James pauses at the door. He’s nearly certain that he heard wrong. He would know if Thomas had been engaged before, surely?

“Years ago. It was to a charming, well-bred woman,” Alfred smiles at the confusion on James’s face. “Ask him about it, if you don’t believe me.”

“I will.”

“I just wanted you to know you weren’t the first.” Alfred says as though he’s doing James a favor.

James leaves, muttering “good afternoon, _sir,_ ” through clenched teeth.

 *  *  *

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asks as James bursts into the flat. He’s reading on the sofa, and he looks up to watch James pace around the room, undoing his tie and tossing it onto a chair before turning back around to face him. "James?"

“Were you engaged before?” James asks.

Thomas blinks and in the split second before he answers, James can see him working out how much to tell him.

“Christ, it’s true.” James stares out the window, almost unable to look at Thomas. 

“It was over a decade ago. We were young, I was still at university.” Thomas says quietly. “My father told you, didn’t he?”

“He wanted me to know I wasn’t the only one.” James says bitterly. He feels strangely betrayed by the whole thing, even though he also know it isn’t the end of the world. Unless Thomas has been harboring a deeply private passion for this woman the whole time and is just marrying James out of denial. That would be the end of the world. James's world at least.

There’s a sharp, strangled laugh from Thomas that makes him turn in surprise.

Thomas gets to his feet. “That’s bullshit. I proposed to her because I thought I’d need a cover story for the rest of my life. _You_ are the only one I intend to be married to forever. You’re the man I want to live my life with.” He looks at James with a rueful expression. “I should have told you before. I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you?” James asks.

Thomas hesitates. He glances down, uncertainly. “I didn’t want you to think I was doing this to balance the scales or something silly like that, or that I just propose to people left and right. Also…I was ashamed of that that time of my life, when I thought I’d have to stay in the closet forever.” He faces James. “Can you forgive me?”

“Of course.” There’s not even a question of that. “But why have you never talked about her before?” He’s jealous of this woman who he didn’t even know existed. This woman who held this place in Thomas’s affections, even if that was the reason for the proposal.

Thomas blinks. “I have. It’s Miranda.”

“Miranda…” James repeats. “Your best friend.”

“Yes.”

“…who lives in Chelsea.”

“Yes.” Thomas repeats patiently.

 James feels somehow even more like a fool. “But why…”

Thomas sighs. “I don’t know. It was years ago. Now we’ve been friends for so long, that part of our relationship seems like a hundred years ago. The only reason you two haven’t met yet is because she’s been in Rome for the last five months working at a museum.” He goes over to James, cupping his face in his hands. “James, she knows everything about you. I haven’t been able to shut up about you since I met you, and she can’t wait to meet you.”

He kisses James gently on his lips. “Now. Can you live with being the second person I proposed to, but the only person I marry?”

James closes his eyes momentarily as he lets Thomas kiss him. “I suppose.” He leans into his chest with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I feel like an idiot.”

“Being around my father has that effect on one.” Thomas kisses him again. “Let me get you a glass of wine and you can tell me what you two talked about, other than my previous engagement.”

“Oh. That.” James frowns. In light of the former fiancee issue, the importance of the fact that Alfred had sacked him without references had faded slightly. Now it comes back to him. _Shit._

“Well?” Thomas looks up as he opens the wine. “What was it?”

“Nothing.” James says.

“James.”

James sighs.

Thomas pours them each a glass of sauvignon blanc and comes back to the sofa where James is now sitting. “Just tell me about it.”

James rubs his hands over his face. He doesn’t want to tell Thomas, doesn’t to let this be a possible issue between them. But he can’t hide the fact that he lost his job either.

“Your father dismissed me from the project.” He says at last. He takes a gulp of wine, wishing it were something stronger.

“What?” Thomas exclaims. “He actually did that?”

“I’m not really surprised.” James mutters. He takes another gulp of wine and tries to relax. He still has the prison's half-house project and he’s not sorry to have more time to devote to it, but that’s nowhere near as prestigious as the Hamilton one. And without a reference and the fact that he didn’t even get to complete the housing project, it’s all been a fucking waste.

Except for meeting Thomas. His eyes soften as he thinks of that.

“That bastard.” Thomas mutters. “I’m so sorry, James.”

“It doesn’t matter.” James takes another sip of wine and sets his glass on the floor.

“How could it not matter?” Thomas sighs. “My father is still trying to control my life and now he’s trying to harm your career in the process.”

“It doesn’t matter because I have you.” James reaches over and takes his hand. “I can find another job. I can’t find another you.”

Thomas stares at him with bemused eyes. “I swear getting sacked works wonders for your sense of romanticism.”

James snorts. “Oh shut up.”

He starts to reach for his wineglass, only to have Thomas lean into him, pressing him down upon the sofa.

“I’m sorry my father is an ass, and I’m sorry this will make things more difficult.” Thomas punctuates these words with light kisses upon James’s lips and jaw, and ears. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

James smiles up at him. “You can stop distracting me so I can make a few necessary calls about the housing project.”

“What?”

James sighs. “I know I’m not on it anymore, but I still need to go over the final details with the team just so they know exactly what have left to do.”

“Is that really your responsibility anymore?” Thomas sits up, letting James sit up as well.

“Not officially.” James admits. “But I still want it to be finished correctly, even if I don’t get any credit for it.”

Thomas smiles at him. That’s exactly why he loves James.

“All right.” He kisses James and reaches for his wine glass. “I’ll let you work.”

 *  *  *

Two hours later James is finally done. That’s as much as he can do at this point. He ends his last phone call and sets it down on his desk with a sigh. It’s early evening, but it feels much later.

“Are you done?” Thomas comes over behind his chair, leaning down over his shoulder.

“Done is exactly the word I’d use to describe.” James sighs. He feels _done._ Tomorrow he’ll be ready to get up and face the world again, but right now he just wants to curl up in bed with Thomas and forget about everyone else for a while.

Thomas leans over and kisses the side of James’s throat. James tilts his head sideways, allowing Thomas more access. Now that he no longer has to concentrate, he can surrender to Thomas’s charms. He closes his eyes with a contented sigh of relief.

Thomas draws him back over to the sofa. “Do you remember that first time I went down on you?” He nuzzles at James’s neck.

Just the memory of that night is enough to make James blush.

They had been at Thomas’s father’s house for dinner. To this day James doesn’t know how he got through that evening without stabbing Alfred in the face. The entire meal, Alfred had belittled Thomas’s work and person constantly. It had been excruciating. Nearly a dozen times James had thought about leaping to his feet and telling Alfred off. But he had promised Thomas that he wouldn’t do or say anything. Especially since Alfred didn’t know they were dating yet; as far as he was concerned this was just a dinner with his son and an employee working on his project.

James had done his best to be civil, but didn’t help that Thomas had kept rubbing his foot along the inside of his calf, teasing him throughout the meal. Frustrated, annoyed and aroused was a terrible combination for a dinner with your employer, let alone the father of the man you’re banging.

Later Thomas had gotten them away from the study with the excuse of giving James a tour of the house.

“The art gallery in particular is a must-see.” He says as he leads James out of the dining room.

“Stuff the art.” James mutters. “Do you always behave like that at dinner?” His thighs ache with suppressed tension.

“Why, do you want me to?” Thomas grins at him.

“Not unless you’re prepared to do something about it.” James says humorlessly. He’s glad of the shadowy lighting along the staircase. There’s nothing else to hide the half swell of arousal in his trousers from Thomas’s teasing.

The gallery is a long dark room with broad landscapes displayed along each wall and a skylight overhead. It’s a pretty enough room, and the art is no doubt very fine, but the only thing James has eyes for is Thomas.

Thomas stands in the middle of the gallery lit by the golden shadows of early evening. He’s wearing a white linen shirt and crisp gray trousers. The first button of his shirt is undone and James can only imagine how it would feel to drag his tongue along the line of fair skin revealed there, tasting the dip of his collarbone.

“All right.” Thomas says.

“What?” James doesn’t have time to say more than that as Thomas presses him up against the dark mauve wallpaper between two paintings. He undoes the button on James’s trousers, drawing him out with eager fingers.

James gasps as Thomas’s fingers glide down his shaft in one easy move.

“Should we really be doing this in your father’s house?” He inquires as Thomas kneels in front of him.

“I can think of no better place.” Thomas licks the head of his cock with a thick, teasing stripe of his tongue. “All right, that’s a lie. There are far better places, but I trust you understand my sentiment.”

“I do.” James tells him. And then Thomas drags his tongue up the full length of his cock, causing James to moan and grip his shoulders.

He leans his head back against the wall scarcely able to believe this is happening. Thomas’s tongue curls over his shaft as he takes James in his mouth. James’s fingers dig into Thomas’s shoulders, forcing himself not to shout aloud with pleasure.

As Thomas goes down on him, James is aware of two things simultaneously. One, this is just possibly the best blow job he has ever had. And two, he’s in love with Thomas Hamilton. Of course, you can’t tell someone you realized you were in love with them while they’re blowing you, so James keeps that realization to himself for the time being.

It wasn’t till a week after that when they were walking in St. James Park on a lunch break that Thomas had said it offhandedly while they were watching the ducks, and James had responded affirmatively.

It feels like so long ago. How can it only be four and a half months? He sighs a little. Before Thomas his life had been busy and worthwhile enough; now James can’t imagine life without him.

“James?” Thomas rests his head on James’s shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

“Remembering when I realized I was in love with you.” James muses. He can’t help feeling overwhelmed at how far they’ve come since then. They’re going to get _married_. Thomas is going to be his _husband._

“I was talking about the first blowjob.” Thomas says and then his eyes widen. “Was _that_ the day?”

“Yes.” James admits. “I’m sorry, but that was it.”

“You prick.” Thomas rolls over on top of him to straddle him. “You didn’t say anything.”

“Did you honestly expect me to say 'I love you' while were you sucking my cock in your father’s art gallery?” James protests. “Would you even have believed me?”

“Yes.” Thomas says in all seriousness. “I always believe you. You don’t have the heart to lie.”

James swallows. “I do love you, you know.” He knows Thomas knows it, but he wants to say it again and again until it’s tattooed on Thomas’s skin and he carries James’s love with him in bold broad strokes wherever he goes as long as he lives.

“I know.” Thomas whispers. He leans down to kiss James’s lips, rocking his hips lightly against James’s groin. “Are you ready to go to bed now?”

“What’s wrong with fucking on the sofa?” James asks. It’s their flat; they can fuck wherever they damn well please. Thomas is going to be his _husband._

Thomas’s eyes widen slightly. “Why James McGraw.”

James flips them over easily and grins down at him.

*  *  * 

“So tell me how you wound up being engaged to Miranda anyway.” James asks later when they finally are actually in bed.

“I was twenty. I knew my life would always be in the public eye because of my father’s career, and at that point I believed I would need a wife who understood the position I was in. I thought Miranda would be a perfect companion. She was amenable at first because she never really wanted to get married in the traditional sense either.” He pauses, thinking about it as James strokes his arm gently. “But the more we discussed it, the more we considered how it would actually be, the more it seemed impossible. In the end, she couldn’t go through with it and neither could I.”

He smiles faintly. “But we remained friends, and to this day she’s still my closest friend.”

“So I take it you want to invite her to the wedding.” James murmurs.

“At the very least.” Thomas chuckles. “Of course she won’t be back in London for another two months. But since we haven’t settled on an official date yet...”

James sighs and rolls over, pulling a pillow over his head. He likes being engaged, and he likes the thought of being Thomas’s husband, but officially setting a date makes him tense for some reason. The whole idea of a church and a ceremony and a priest isn’t exactly what he wants, even though he wants to be married. It's a problem to say the least.

“James. James. We have to set a date.”

“I know.” James’s voice is muffled under the pillow. “I just…”

“What?”

“I feel guilty about everything. That I’m somehow ruining things between you and your father by agreeing to this.” Logically James knows that's not the case, but he can't help thinking it all the same.

“You’re ruining things between me and my father by agreeing to make me the happiest man in London?”

James flips him the bird from under the pillow.

“Stop feeling guilty and go to sleep.”

James sighs and takes the pillow off his face. “Just...say you’ll talk to your father.”

“What? Why?”

“I just don’t want to be the reason you two fall out.” James stirs restlessly. He knows it’s probably futile, but he won’t forgive himself if it’s because of him.

“All right. I’ll talk to him.” Thomas drops a kiss on his shoulder and slips his arm around James’s waist, drawing him close. “Now, are you ready to settle down and go to sleep?”

“Mhmm, perhaps.” James murmurs. In truth he’s already half asleep after the sex and the warm weight of Thomas resting against him. “Do we really have to get married in a church?”

“Who said anything about getting married in a church?” Thomas nestles against him.

“What? I assumed...”

“I don’t care where we get married. We could get married on the docks for all I care. I just want to get married to you. And part of me wants it to be loud and public and gay af.”

James grins at the phrase on Thomas’s lips. “Is that right?”

“Yes.” Thomas kisses his nose. “Now go to sleep, my love.”

 *  *  *

“Four months isn’t long enough to know whether or not you should marry someone.”

“You knew Mother for less than than when you got engaged.” Thomas exclaims. He pinches the bridge of his nose. He knows he agreed to speak to his father because James wanted him to, but it’s going as well as he expected. It’s only been twenty minutes and he already has a headache.

His father frowns. “That was different. It was another time, Thomas. You wouldn’t understand.”

“I know, but.” Thomas faces his father across his desk, trying to make _him_ understand. “I know it’s only been a short amount of time, but life _is_ short and I want to spend it with the man I love. Now that I’ve found him, I don’t want to waste another minute more. Is that really so hard to understand? Even if it’s a man I want to be with?”

Alfred purses his lips. “It’s not only that.”

“Oh?” Thomas crosses his arms across his chest. “What else do you object to?”

“He’s not suitable.”

“Not _suitable_?” Thomas stares at him incredulously. “What the hell do you mean by that?” He’s used to his father’s homophobia, but the fact that beside that his father also considers James unsuitable is behind comprehension.

“I mean it was all very well for you have a dalliance with an employee, but to actually contemplate marrying him?” Alfred sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. “You’re from one of the best families in London, Thomas. If you follow in my footsteps you could eventually hold a seat in Parliament and affect great change in the country. Would you really throw all of that away because you fancy yourself in love?”

The way he says the word love is framed with lips of disgust.

Thomas narrows his eyes. “I do not _fancy_ myself in love. I _am_ in love. And for you to object to James is simply classist and insulting. He’s the best man I know and I intend to marry him.”

“I’ll cut you off.” Alfred stands. He rests his hands on the desk, facing Thomas. “I will disown you. Think very carefully about what you’re going to do before you make this decision, Thomas.”

“It’s already decided. I'm marrying him and that's the end of it." Thomas turns to head out of the office. “Goodbye, father.”

*  *  *

“How did it go?” James asks when Thomas comes back to the flat. “What did he say?”

Thomas forces a smile. “The same ridiculous opinions as usual. He’s still an insufferable asshole.”

“You said it this time, not me.” James chuckles, but he knows Thomas isn’t happy. He can tell by his eyes. “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

Well, that’s a lie. James grips his arms and makes Thomas face him. “Tell me.”

Thomas bites his lip. “My father says that...he’ll disown me if I marry you.”

Shock flares in James’s eyes. He knew Alfred Hamilton was a real bastard, he should have seen this coming, but somehow he hadn’t. That Alfred would even consider doing that to his own son is appalling.

“Thomas.”  He couldn’t let him…

Thomas pulls away from him with a sigh. “See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you. Because you’ll start going on about how you can’t let me do this.”

“You’re so sure of what I’m going to say, aren’t you?”

“Yes, because I _know_ you.” Thomas says strongly. “I know it’s my future and I don’t care. I have you. I know you’re going to say you can’t let me do this for you, you can’t let me throw my life away, that I can’t waste my life... all that noble bullshit. You can’t help it. It’s who you are.”

James doesn’t say anything for a moment, mostly because those were exactly all the things he’d been intending to say. He looks at Thomas and knows that it’s true, he doesn’t want to let Thomas make this sacrifice for him. It’s also true that Thomas knows him and James loves him.

James takes a deep breath. “So when do you want to get married?”

Thomas stares at him in delighted surprise. “Now. Today. As soon as possible.” He kisses James passionately.

“We still have to get a special license.” James murmurs.

“It’s in my desk.” Thomas kisses his throat. “I sent away for it the day after you agreed.”

James chuckles. He should have seen that coming too.

*  *  *

Later that night James can’t sleep. He slips out of bed and goes to sit in the window seat of their bedroom. He knows Thomas doesn’t want him to worry, that Thomas doesn’t want to admit to him how much he had still hoped his father would change his mind and accept them. It would be Thomas who’d be damaged the most by this gulf between them, James fears. Thomas, whose career could be impacted by his father’s influence or interference.

James sighs. He doesn’t want to give Thomas up, and he won’t, but maybe if they just took a break. Just for a little while. To give Alfred time to think about it and maybe accept it.

“Stop.” Thomas murmurs from the bed.

James looks over at him. “What is it?”

“We’re not splitting up, even temporarily.” Thomas mumbles into his pillow.

“How do you do that?” James stares at him. “I didn’t…”

“I can read your mind.” Thomas blinks sleepily. He rolls over and sits up. “Also you were muttering under your breath.”

“Oh.”

“James, come here.” Thomas places a hand on the sheets beside him.

James sighs, but does, sinking down on the bed next to Thomas.

Thomas is quiet for a moment and then asks, “Do you want to marry me?”

“That’s not at it all.” James starts. “Of course I want to marry you.”

“Then that’s that.” Thomas says firmly. “That’s the only question that matters. Let’s get married and then worry about the future.”

“That’s the most illogical rubbish I’ve ever heard.” James mutters, but Thomas just draws him back down on the bed, cupping his face.

“Just let me show you how much I love you.” Thomas whispers. “How much I want to be married to you.”

James closes his eyes as Thomas kisses his way down his bare chest. Thomas bites softly on a nipple, his hand drifting purposefully down the front of James’s pajama bottoms.

He pulls James’s pajama bottoms all the way off, kicking them to the floor, smoothing his hands down James’s thighs as he nips his ear. “I want to fuck you.”

“What are you waiting for then?” James murmurs.

Thomas reaches for the lube, slicking his cock hurriedly.

James spreads his legs as Thomas positions himself. “Come on.” He says impatiently.

“I am, I am.” Thomas assures him, thrusting into him in one solid motion.

James grips his hips as Thomas moves between his thighs. He wraps his legs around Thomas’s waist, holding him tightly.

“James.” Thomas’s hips move in a desperate rhythm, as though they haven’t done this in years, as though they’ve been separated for a long long time and Thomas is relearning James’s body through simple touch. His hands move over James’s skin, igniting a bright painful fire within him that makes James desperate to hold him as close as possible, to reassure Thomas wordlessly that he’ll never let him go, no matter what happens, he’ll never let him go.

Thomas alters his position slightly, making sure to brush across James’s prostate.

“Fuck.” James grips the sheets as Thomas does it again. He’s going to come first and he really wanted to hold out this time, but then Thomas reaches down to stroke James’s cock in time with his thrusts.

James comes over his own stomach and chest, Thomas milking his cock till he’s spent. He lies there, panting as Thomas just keeps moving, gazing deep into his eyes. He seems tireless and eternal, a miracle that James still can’t believe exists.

He tightens his legs around Thomas’s hips. “Come inside me.”

Thomas’s eyes darken at hearing his words.  

“Thomas, I want you to come inside me.” James reaches for his hands, gripping Thomas’s fingers as he rocks his hips against Thomas’s. “Come on, Thomas. Come for me.”

“James.” Thomas moans as he leans in to press his lips to James’s. “ _James.”_

He comes at last, buried deeply inside James, James’s thighs pressed tightly against his own.

They lie together in a tangled sweaty heap, Thomas’s legs thrown over James, James's hand resting over Thomas's heart. Thomas presses his lips to James’s forehead and smiles contentedly.

 *  *  *

_Four months ago:_

There’s a small dribble of drool in the corner of James’s mouth when he wakes up, and he wipes it off on the pillowcase before remembering where he is. Thomas Hamilton’s bedroom. In Thomas Hamilton’s flat. After fucking Thomas Hamilton last night. Several times in fact. 

He rolls over to see Thomas himself beside him, shirtless and glorious and still soundly asleep.

James just stares at him. Did he just fuck everything up? What was he thinking to sleep with the son of his employer? He needs time to think. He needs coffee.

James slides out of bed and starts feeling around on the carpet for his trousers. In the morning gloom of the bedroom he can’t see clearly and he bumps his head on the foot of the bed.

“ _Fuck.”_

“Are you trying to slip out without facing me?”

Thomas’s voice sounds amused above him and James freezes. He looks up to see Thomas resting his chin in his palm, watching him.

“Well...” James pauses. “Yes?”

“Do you want coffee before you go?” Thomas sits up. The sheets drop low on his waist, and James see the curve of his bare hip.

He gives up all thought of getting out of there without a conversation. “Please.”

In the kitchen James stands around awkwardly while Thomas, having pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, brews a fresh pot of coffee. The view from Thomas’s flat is stunning and James sighs a little. It’s a reminder of the differences between their positions and he doesn’t like it. He could never afford a flat like this.

Thomas hands him a cup of coffee. "Do you regret last night?” The question is blunt, but James appreciates that. 

“No.” James says immediately. “I just…” he pauses, trying to make sure he says this right. “I don’t want things to be difficult between us on the project.”

“They won’t be.” Thomas assures him. “But if you want to make last night a one-time thing and leave it at that, I understand.”

“Is that what you want?” James asks, before he can stop himself.

Thomas glances down at his coffee and then back up at him with a directness that James finds unnerving and arousing all at once. “I want to ask you to dinner.”

“Ah.” James says.

“The only slight difficulty really is that I’m not officially out.”

“You’re not out?” James frowns.

“Not officially.” Thomas admits. “It’s more an open secret. My father doesn’t care as long as I’m discreet.”

James's brow furrows deeply at this admission. He’s been out since university, but when he thinks about Thomas’s position and his father, he can understand how difficult it would be. “I see.”

“I understand if that doesn’t work for you.” Thomas takes a sip of coffee. 

There's something about his expression, and his casual words, that give James the impression that this hasn't been enough for partners in the past, that Thomas expects this not to be enough for him. 

“Where do you want to take me to dinner?”

Thomas smiles. “Does that mean you’ll go?”

“I don’t know.” James says offhandedly. “I haven’t been officially asked yet.”

Thomas sets his coffee down and leans in to press James against the kitchen counter as he kisses him. “May I take you to dinner?”

“Yes.” James says and kisses him back.

 *  *  *

_Now:_

James rummages around in his desk, cradling his phone against his cheek. “Yes, yes, I understand. I can be onsite within the hour. Yes. Absolutely.”

As he's talking he catches sight of the post-it-note Thomas left on top of his wallet this morning _. J, I love you. xx T._

James smiles at it. “Yes. Sounds good. I’ll be there.” He hangs up.

He tucks the post-it-note safely within his wallet and opens up his email to find the phone number he emailed to himself the other night after finding it in Thomas's phone. Normally James would never go through a partner's phone contacts, but on this one special occasion, he's fairly certain Thomas will forgive him.

The phone rings and he waits tapping a pencil against his desk before he gets through to a voicemail.

“Hello, you don’t know me yet, but, um, I’m James McGraw and I wanted to speak with you about something very important pertaining to Thomas…”

 *  *  *

_One week later_

“You really want to be this close?” Thomas asks. For some reason he had thought James would want to celebrate Pride by having a drink and watching the parade from a balcony somewhere, instead of being down among the middle of the throng.

“Yes.” James tugs him all the way right up to the railing. “This is good.”

“Okay.” Thomas slings an arm around his shoulder, kissing his cheek. “Happy Pride, babe.”

James rolls his eyes but kisses him back. “Happy Pride.”

They watch the parade, but Thomas can’t help noticing James seems focused on each float as they pass by, and then immediately looks to the next one in line.

“What are you waiting for?” Thomas nudges him.

“That one.” James nods at the next float as it approaches. “Come on.”

“James!” Thomas stares at him as he swings over the barrier and offers Thomas a hand. “What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s all right, Thomas, come on.”

“Well then.” Thomas climbs the railing too and takes James’s hand.

James leads him right up to the pirate ship float, and up the ladder that’s hanging over the side of the ship as though it’s waiting for them. 

James tugs Thomas over the side, onto the deck and steadies him. “Good?”

“Good.” Thomas looks around at the deck covered with half naked pirates, currently throwing gold coins and glitter covered baubles at the crowd below. “James, this is delightful, but what are we doing here?”

“Keep going, up on the quarter deck.” James pushes him towards some steps.

“Quarter deck, hmm?” Thomas glances at him. “Something you want to tell me, captain?”

James half trips at that and when he straightens up, his face is bright red. Thomas makes a note to call him that in bed later; he has an idea it’ll be most effective.

They make their way up to the quarterdeck and Thomas stops dead in surprise at the sight of Miranda standing there across the deck from him with a smile on her face.

“What are you doing here?” Thomas demands, throwing his arms around her. “How did you get here? I thought you were still in Italy.”

"I was." Miranda squeezes him back. “But then I was invited to a wedding and so here I am.”

Thomas twists his head around to stare at James. “What?”

James blushes. “Look, I know this is a bit cheesy, but um…you wanted it to be public and gay af, right?”

“I did say that, yes.” Thomas agrees, his lips twitching faintly.

“Well, here we are." James gestures to the pirate ship. "The captain can marry us.” He nods to the man waiting who gives them a friendly wave. “I mean in sea times it was definitely allowed, but the man is legally qualified. I checked beforehand.” He had wanted to make certain, not entirely sure from the man’s roguish looks and frankly ridiculous sideburns.

Thomas starts chuckling. 'I can't believe you actually did this."

“If you’d like to take your places.”  The captain clears his throat dramatically. “I will start the wedding ceremony.”

They join hands on the deck, Miranda there beside them, and even though the crowd is cheering like mad, the captain taps the microphone and the immediate vicinity around them quiets down somewhat.

“On this glorious day in the eyes of London, we are gathered here today to join James McGraw and Thomas Hamilton in marriage.” The crowd cheers and Thomas glances down, blinking away tears.

“James?” The captain holds out the mic and James takes it.

“Thomas, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ll give you my name and my heart and I know you deserve far more,” He gazes at Thomas with open emotion. “But I’ll try to make you happy as long as I live.”

The captain turns to Thomas next. "Thomas?"

“James, you already make me so happy. I can’t,” Thomas bites his lip, “I never thought I would be so lucky. I love you forever, now and always with all my heart.” His hand squeezes James’s tightly.

“Well then," The pirate captain looks from one to the other. "Do you, Thomas, take James to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Thomas says.

“And do you, James, take Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” His voice rings firm and strong and Thomas smiles at the sound of it.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband, partners and lovers in the eyes of the law. You may kiss each other." 

James hears the roar of the crowd, all of London there witnessing their marriage, and feels a surge of joy in his heart. They did it. They’re married.

“Kiss him!” Miranda calls and the pirates around them roar in approval.

As Thomas leans in to kiss him and the crowd cheers, James whispers, “Public enough for you?”

Thomas laughs, wrapping his arms around him. “I do so love you.”

They spend the rest of the parade dancing with the pirates on the float. Miranda’s in town for a week and is throwing them a wedding party the following day, but this is their wedding day and it's Pride, and so they dance.

The captain’s dancing with a redhead and a brunette whose hands are entwined as the three of them move together. There’s an attractive man with dark ringlets shimmying around a gorgeous black woman who seems to be faintly amused by his moves . A blonde woman in an official looking sort of outfit is offering Miranda jello shots and she accepts them with a smirk.

James takes a moment to lean on the railing of the pirate ship, gazing out over London, covered in rainbows, the crowds in the streets dancing and yelling with happiness.

He looks up. There are the buildings overhead, but beyond them, the distant blue sky and all the promise of tomorrow.

“Hey,” Thomas leans into him. “Not thinking of jumping ship, are you?”

James shakes his head with a smile. “Actually I was thinking we should go somewhere warm for our honeymoon.”

Thomas’s smile widens. “Honeymoon?”

“We should have a honeymoon.” James says firmly. “I want to make love to you on a beach.”

“Is this the married side of you?” Thomas asks delightedly. “Because I like it.”

“This is the side of me that wants to spend the rest of my life with you, which is all of me.” James wraps his arm around his husband. “And I intend to do exactly that.”

“I’m in.” Thomas murmurs. “Blue skies, warm sand, you in a teensy weensy strip of a swimsuit that shows off your thighs and butt.”

“I hope you like sunburned thighs,” James says dryly. “Just so you know, I burn in the sun.”

“I’ll rub sunscreen lotion all over you.” Thomas promises. He smiles. “Happy Wedding Day, Mr. McGraw.”

“Happy Wedding Day, Mr. McGraw.” James says back to him and kisses him again because he could.

 *  *  *

The next morning Alfred Hamilton opens the morning paper only to spit his mouthful of coffee all over the pristine white table cloth. On the very front page of the Times is a photograph of Thomas captured mid-kiss with James. The caption reads: _Happy Couple Ties the Knot_. James McGraw and Thomas Hamilton said their vows aboard the good ship Walrus, during London’s annual Pride Parade.

When asked if he had anything special to say to commemorate the occasion, Thomas McGraw merely commented that he was incredibly happy to be spending the rest of his life with his husband and that he only wished he could go back in time and tell his past self how wonderful the future would be.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give James & Thomas a happy ending/wedding fic because they deserve it and I wanted to do it in time for Pride to celebrate the wonderfulness that is Black Sails. I still can't believe we were given such a beautiful show with so many fantastic queer characters. It means the world to me, as I know it does for so many others. 
> 
> Happy Pride! <3


End file.
